


Mrow

by DownwithCapitalism



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Bad Art, Barbed Penis, Cat Dick, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownwithCapitalism/pseuds/DownwithCapitalism
Summary: An Art about trash cats.
Relationships: Bucky/Cat Dick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Mrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/gifts).




End file.
